Stress Relief
by calmingaddiction
Summary: Sequal to Shower Time. Kinda OOC. Neji's probably the best stress reliever Kiba's ever had XD


Kiba frowned as he felt a bug crawl up his neck and bite, hard enough to draw a single drop of blood. He knew better then to squish it, so with a lazy hand he shooed the pest away.

It didn't take a genius to guess Shino wasn't happy with him.

Kiba sighed as he neared the training site. He knew Shino had every right to be angry with him. For the past week he'd been skipping training sessions or ditching Shino to be with Neji. He knew he wasn't being fair to his friend, but the other shinobi never said anything to protest it. The quiet bug master would simply glare at him and walk off whenever he tried to give some lame, half-assed excuse to why he had skipped out on him again.

But lately, Kiba has been noticing quite a few new bug bites, he's even woken up a few times to see a poisonous spider on his pillow, just watching him.

Yeah, Kiba knew Shino was angry with him.

It was just getting so much harder to stay away from Neji. The brunette had quickly taken over every aspect of his life. He was all Kiba thought about, even dreamt about. Even as the guilt for Shino clouded his mind, he still wondered when he would see Neji again.

Cringing at his own sappiness, Kiba landed on the hard ground next to Hinata. She gave a little start before offering him a small smile.

"Hello, Kiba-kun." She muttered.

"Oh my. You're joining us today?" Shino bit out.

Kiba simply nodded. No point in trying to tell Shino where to shove his attitude. After all, Kiba deserved it.

After a few hours of training with his teammates, Kiba slumped against a tree and called for a 5 minute break. Hinata sighed and plopped down breathlessly as Shino shuffled over and sat next to him. During their earlier sparring, Shino hadn't even looked at Hinata, every attack had been in full force, and directed at Kiba.

"Look," Kiba began. "I'm sorry about Neji."

Shino tilted his head in mild surprise, not excepting the ninja to actually apologize.

"I suppose I can forgive you. Just start showing up for training." He replied.

"Can do." He nodded.

"Sure you can," Shino scoffed, getting up to stretch before their next round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their break, the three continued training until dusk. Sweaty, tired, and hungry, they said their goodbyes and headed home. Well, Shino and Hinata headed home. Kiba went to Neji's.

Not bothering to knock, he pushed open the door and quickly found his lover, sprawled out on the couch, reading. Kiba dragged his feet over and flopped down on him.

"Oof.." Neji grunted. "Uh, hi?"

"Hi." came a muffled reply.

Neji smiled and shook his head. "Shino run you into the ground again?"

His response was a swat to the head. Neji rolled his eyes and pushed Kiba off him, stopping his protest with a quick kiss.

"Come on, lets get you to bed." He grabbed his lovers hand and led him to the bedroom, tugging off his jacket as they went.

Flopping down on his back , Kiba sighed and closed his eyes as the older ninja continued undressing him. Shifting his hips every once in awhile to help.

Neji trailed his hand down one muscular thigh as he pulled off Kiba's pants. The other chunnin's breath hitched as Neji's hand traced the contours of his smooth muscles before coming to rest gently on his cock.

Kiba bit his lip when the familiar calloused hands of his lover began slowly jacking him off. He whimpered and thrust his hips up to meet the teasing hand, silently begging Neji for more.

The brunette smirked and dropped gracefully to his knees, taking a long lick at Kiba's erection. After hearing the answering groan, Neji fought back his grin and took him fully into his mouth, teasing the head with his tongue before sinking down and lazily tracing the previously memorized veins and ridges with the tip of his tongue.

Kiba moaned and panted heavily, thrashing around under his lovers hands as his lover quickly brought his to the brink of ecstasy. His stomach tightened and his eyes crossed as Neji began swirling his fingers on around the delicate skin of his balls.

"N-N-Neji p-p-lease.." he whimpered out, the desperate need to come becoming overwhelming.

Neji hummed around his mouthful and quickly swallowed Kiba down, grazing his teeth none too gently along the underside of his cock as he did so. Kiba's scream nearly deafened him as he continued swallowing through his lover's orgasm.

Kiba's head dropped back against the bed and nerveless fingers beckoned his lover closer. Neji chuckled and laid against his chest, closing his eyes as he smiled.

"Neji?" Kiba muttered sleepily.

"Hmm?" He hummed, on the edge of sleep, himself.

"Make sure I'm awake in time for training tomorrow…" He mumbled.

The look of shock on Shino's face when Kiba walked through the tree's, 10 minutes early for training the next day, was one Kiba will remember for the rest of his days.


End file.
